Aaroniero Arruruerie vs. Demyx
Aaroniero Arruruerie vs. Demyx is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Aaroniero Arruruerie from the anime/manga series Bleach, and Demyx from the video game series Kingdom Hearts. Description Espada vs. Organization XIII. Two minor antagonists, who are the 9th ranked member of their respected group, with the ability to control water, and are classified as the weakest of their respected group will duke it out to see who is the strongest of the weak. Interlude Wiz: When it comes to having a team of powerful individuals, naturally one of them has to rank strongest, and one of them is ranked the weakest. Boomstick: And what's even more ironic, these two weaklings are the 9th ranked member of their respected team. Wiz: Aaroniero Arruruerie, the Gillian with limitless evolutionary potential, and the 9th Espada. Boomstick: And Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, and 9th Ranked member of Organization XIII. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Aaroniero Arruruerie Wiz: As we've mentioned before in a previous Death Battle, The Espada are a group of the 10 most powerful members of Sōsuke Aizen's army; The Arrancar. Each of the members are ranked depending on their power, and each one of them has a tattoo of their rank somewhere on their body. Boomstick: And the one who wears the 9th rank on their body is this thing; Aaron.... Uhh... Arron-ie-ro. Ar--Arru--ru--''' Wiz: Aaroniero Arruruerie. '''Boomstick: Hey! Come on! I almost had that! Wiz: Maybe.... But you were still taking too long. Boomstick: Uuugggghhhhh..... Wiz: Anyway.. Aaroniero Arruruerie is one of the 10 members of the Espada. And according to him, Aaroniero is, currently, the only Gillian to become a member of the Espada. Boomstick: Okay, first of all, what the Hell is a Gillian? And two; what makes him more special than the other Gillian? Wiz: Well firstly, a Gillian is actually a sub-type of Hollow known as a Menos. Commonly, Gillians are the weakest class of all the Hollows, and are generally mindless. They also commonly take on the form of a tall creature covered in a black cloak, and wear a hollow mask in the form of white face with an elongated nose. Boomstick: But if Aar-Arron-iero --- Fuck It! (sound of a hand slamming a table can be heard) I'm just gonna call this guy "Aaron" for the rest of this Death Battle since it's easier to pronounce! Uh... anyway, if a Gillian is low class Hollow, then how did Aaron here become an Espada? Wiz: Well according to him, Aaroniero is the only Espada with limitless evolution capabilities. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: Somehow, Aaroniero learned that he could grow stronger by devouring other Hollows. And after devouring enough Hollows, Aaroniero's Spiritual Pressure was high enough for him to evolve from a Gillian to an Arrancar without needing to enter into the forms in between. Which resulted in him becoming this.... thing.... Aaroniero is seen without his mask. Boomstick: HAAA-HAAA-HAAAAAA..... He looks like a fucking lava lamp! (Sarcastically) Oh, fear me! I'm Aaron-fuck-you! I'll take you to the 1970s. The era of hippies and shag carpets..... (Sigh.....) Wiz: You done yet? Boomstick: Yeah. I'm done.... for now. Wiz: Anyway... it didn't take long before he was recruited by Aizen and became one of his Espada. And because of Aaroniero's ranking, it only stands to reason that he has high spiritual pressure. With that, Aaroniero possesses several abilities that's common with virtually every other Arrancar. Boomstick: He can move incredibly fast, to the point that he partially teleporting thanks to his Sonído ability, and he's an expert swordsmen. And while it's never seen in the anime, in some of the video games, Aaron here can fire a light-blue Cero, which is a blast of pure spiritual energy from his body. Wiz: But unlike the other Arrancar, Aaroniero has two abilities that make him unique towards the others. The first one is his ability to shapeshift. He can alter his head to take on the physical appearance towards those he devoured. The other is the aforementioned ability of him devouring other Arrancar to make himself grow stronger. Plus, with every Arrancar devoured he also acquires their abilities and memories. Boomstick: One prime example is him devouring this Arrancar known as Metastacia. After devouring him, Aaron acquired the ability to destroy Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō, and can apparently fuse with others. But sadly, since we never see Aaron perform fusion, we have to assume that he can. Wiz: And speaking of him devouring Metastacia, because Aaroniero devoured the Arrancar while it was still fused with a Soul Reaper known as Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero, inadvertedly acquired Shiba's abilities. Which includes allowing him to use Kidō, as well as wielding Shiba's Zanpakutō; Nejibana. Boomstick: Nejibana may look like an ordinary sword, but by calling out it's phrase; "Surge, Water and Heaven," Nejibana can transform into a badass looking trident. With it, Aaron can manipulate water. Not to mention, being hit by the trident is apparently like getting hit by a crashing wave. Wiz: But that's not only the Zanpakutō he can wield. In fact, as far as we're aware, Aaroniero possess two Zanpakutō, with his main one being Glotonería. Boomstick: Gloto-what? Wiz: Glotoneria. Boomstick: Okay then.... Let me guess, Glotoneria is that sword he wields? Tell me I'm right. Wiz: Wish I could Boomstick. Boomstick: Well then, what does Glotoneria look like? Wiz: Like that.... Aaroniero reveals his Zanpakutō, Glotoneria. Boomstick: Wha--- What the fuck is that!? Wiz: That, is Aaroniero's Zanpakutō. Boomstick: But, it looks like some kind of fucked up tentacle hentai monster. Wiz: Well... kinda. You see, Glotoneria is actually a brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. And my shouting out the command phrase, "Devour Glotoneria," Aaroniero's entire lower half transforms into a giant purple blob with multiple tentacles, eyes and mouths. Though for some reason, it was yellow when Aaroniero was sent to Hell. Boomstick: Okay.... I take it back! THAT! That right there, looks like a fucked up tentacle hentai monster. Wiz: It's not used to rape women, Boomstick! Instead, it's used to devour other hollows. But sadly, while in this form, Aaroniero loses a lot of mobility. Sure, it can leap in the air at impressive heights, but it's relatively slow while on the ground. Boomstick: Kinda like my ex-wife after bingeing in an all you can eat buffet. Wiz: Though Aaroniero was only seen for a short period of time, he does has some feats under his belt. He apparently, was last of the original Espada as the others were, I'm guessing were killed off or lost their ranks. He also managed to devour approximately 33,650 hollows prior to his confrontation with Rukia. And speaking of Rukia, Aaroniero managed to psychologically disturbed Rukia while the two were fighting, and even nearly killed her. And despite Aaroniero having two heads in his glass dome, as well as having two different personalities, the two never seem to argue with each other and can work off battle tactics and strategies with each other. Boomstick: Wait, I just realized. You said that Aaron here can shapeshift right? Wiz: That I did. What about it? Boomstick: Well, then why doesn't he hide his true face instead of wearing that mask of his? Wiz: Oh that's easy. He can't use his shapeshifting abilities in daylight. Boomstick: What? Wiz: According to Aaroniero, his shapeshifting abilities don't work when he's exposed to direct sunlight. Which is why he wears that mask. And why he fought Rukia in a dark room.... even though in some fighting games, Aaroniero was able to retain his appearance as Kaien Shiba..... in broad daylight. Boomstick: And, I'm guessing that he's trying to hide his true head is because it's fragile. Wiz: Well, yes. But it requires a lot of force and power to crack it as, according to the 8th Espada, Szayelaporro Granz, it's very durable. Boomstick: And there's the most obvious flaw with Aaron; he's the weakest member of the Espada. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. While we aren't sure of what rank he was with the original Espada, when the other joined the ranks of the Espada, it's most likely that his powers were exceedingly weaker than the others, but were still strong enough for him to retain his ranking as an Espada. Boomstick: But still, if you are to fight with this Espada, chances are you might get fucked..... or eaten. Aaroniero (High-Pitched head): Allow me to take off my mask and greet you properly. Rukia watches Aaroniero. Aaroniero (With Kaien Shiba's voice): My name is Aaroniero. Aaroniero reveals his face... or rather Kaien Shiba's face. Aaroniero (With Kaien Shiba's voice): Aaroniero Arruruerie. Also known as Espada Number 9. Demyx Boomstick: Another Death Battle, and another Kingdom Hearts character. Let me guess, this guy is going to emerge victorious like the pervious Kingdom Hearts characters. Wiz: Don't jump to conclusions Boomstick! It's still too early to determine who's going to win. Boomstick: Fine... So, what's this guy's complicated backstory? Wiz: Actually, this guy's backstory isn't all that complicated. Much like Larxene, not much is known about his original counterpart. What is known however, is that his heart was extracted sometime in between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts. And because his original counterpart had a strong will, his body gained a conscious, turning him into a Nobody. Boomstick: It didn't take long before the leader of Organization XIII found him and decided to recruit him as the IX ranked member. It was there where he gave him his name; Demyx. Demyx: Dance Water, Dance!! Boomstick: And I bet Xemnas regrets his choice of recruiting him. Wiz: Who knows. But let's ignore that line and instead talk about his abilities. Boomstick: Very well. Well seeing how we've mention multiple times that each member of Organization XIII possess an element they specialize and a weapon that amplifies said abilities, naturally Demyx can do that too. In his case, Demyx possesses the element of water, with his weapon of choice being, of all things, a guitar. Wiz: Actually, Demyx's weapon is technically a sitar. Boomstick: What's the difference? Wiz: Well technically nothing. But since it is referred to as a sitar instead of a guitar. And speaking of which, Demyx's sitar, which is called the Arpeggio, allows Demyx to create water constructs, with his favorites to create are humanoid beings of water, and musical notes. Boomstick: This guy has a bit of a soft spot with music doesn't he? Wiz: Well it's never really mentioned, but it's heavily implied that he was a musician before he became Demyx. That, and he stated that he prefers music over combat. Boomstick: O-kay then. But if he were throw in a situation where he had to fight, how would Demyx fair? Wiz: Oddly enough, pretty damn good. Despite him being classified as the weakest member of Organization XIII, Demyx is more than capable of holding his own against someone as powerful as Sora. He commonly uses his water magic to create jetstreams to push himself forward, not only giving him a chance to put some distance between him and his opponent, but it can also inflict damage towards his opponent if they get hit by the water. Boomstick: He can also create geysers of water around him, in front of him, far away from him, and can even glide on them. All of which friggin' hurt, and even fire fucking bubbles of all things. Wiz: But easily his most powerful, and oddly enough his weirdest ability is creating water clones. By yelling out the phrase.... Demyx: Dance Water Dance! Wiz: Uhhh, thanks Demyx. Uhh.... anyway by saying, that phrase, Demyx can summon hordes of waters clones to assist him in battle. Boomstick: These clones can take on the form of humanoid water beings to friggin' music notes. And on top of that, he can summon from 10 to maybe even fifty clones at a time. But here's the odd thing about this, while the clones are assisting this whiny little prick, Demyx is, for some reason, invulnerable. Wiz: And on top of that, Demyx's opponent has the kill all the clones within a certain time period. Otherwise.... uhhhh.... well I'm not to sure. Boomstick: What do you mean you're not sure? Wiz: Well, after the timer hits zero, the boss battle just stops. The water clones don't abuse Sora by any means, nor does he even die. Boomstick: Maybe he just surrenders? Wiz: Who knows. But aside from the fact that it's never explained what happens after the timer runs out, there are a few other abilities Demyx has at his disposal. He can use his sitar as a melee weapon. Boomstick: I can honestly see why. I mean, look at those blades of his sitar! Holy hell, you could easily fillet a duck with them! No offenses Donald. Wiz: And like every other member of Organization XIII, Demyx has some command over Darkness. Though he only uses it to create portals to other worlds. Plus, should Demyx be in a situation where he really needs to get serious, he can unleash his Limit Break; Wave Gigs. Demyx: What did I do?! Demyx is seen performing his Limit Break. Wiz: By timing the beat to the music just right, Demyx can summon large pillars of water to rise and strike enemies, which he can perform this multiple times. Boomstick: But all good thing must eventually come to an end. By unleashing his Final Limit, Demyx can create a giant ball of water while jamming out on his sitar. To which, the water ball will eventually explode, resulting in it dealing heavy amount of damage. Demyx: Pipe down and listen! Demyx is seen performing his Final Limit Boomstick: But the only downside with his Limit Break is that Demyx's movement speed is reduced to a slow march. Wiz: Demyx may've had little screen time, but he has before several impressive feat. As we've already mentioned while Demyx may be the weakest member of Organization XIII, he's still able to hold his own against Sora, Donald and Goofy, and even managed to knock out Donald and Goofy on a couple of occasions. And, oddly enough, Demyx is one of the few members of Organization XIII who has command of a specific Nobody. In his case, he has command over the Dancer Nobodies. Boomstick: UGGHHHH, I HATE THOSE FUCKERS!! Uhh.... anyway, Demyx also, somehow managed to steal the Olympus Stone. Which is basically a McGuffin that's capable of blocking all Underworld Curses, only to have Sora take it sometime afterwards. Wiz: And do you know what he somehow managed to achieve over everything else? Boomstick: What? Wiz: Demyx somehow managed to earn the respect of most of the member of Organization XIII. Even more so than Vexen. A member who was the 4th member recruited, and is slightly stronger than Demyx. Boomstick: How does that make sense? I mean, Demyx doesn't do nearly as much in the overall story than what Vexen did. He's a complete coward, and is overall the laziest of the group. Wiz: I guess they don't like scientists, maybe..... But with that said, Demyx does have tons of flaws. As Boomstick stated, Demyx is incredibly lazy. Whenever he's on a mission with another member, Demyx will create some kind of excuse for him not to work. Boomstick: Best example is suggesting that the two should spilt up to cover more ground. As soon as his partner is out of sight, Demyx will find a nice area to hide until the mission is over. He's also a bit of a whiny little bitch. Wiz: But easily, the most bizarre flaw is Demyx's weakness towards fire. Boomstick: Hey wait a minute, I thought that if one possesses the element of water, then fire isn't very effective. Wiz: That would be the case, except for Kingdom Hearts. You see, unlike most worlds involving magic, Kingdom Heart technically has no water-themed magic. And it is stated that Demyx specializes with the element of water, because there's technically no water magic, his elemental magic is more or less closely related towards Blizzard Magic. Which I might add, Blizzard Magic is weak against Fire Magic. Boomstick: I... see... Not really.... Wiz: Kingdom Hearts is a bizarre series. Boomstick: You don't have to tell me twice. You don't have to tell me twice.... Demyx turns and points at Sora. Demyx: Silence, traitor. Sora looks at Demyx with confusion. Water appears and rises up around Demyx. Demyx raises his arm, creating a ball of water, and eventually summoning his Sitar; Arpeggio. A few twirls from his sitar, and a point to Sora, and Demyx is prepared to fight him. Death Battle (The scene begins in Hueco Mundo. A Portal of Darkness appears on a bridge, where a mysterious figure in a black coat emerges. After taking off his hood, it's revealed that it's Demyx.) Demyx: Oh, why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs? Demyx pulls out a note from his coat. Demyx: Okay. Let's see. My objective is to take convince a.... uhhh... Aaron-iero, Arru-ru-erie, to join the Organization, and, if necessary, eliminate him. Well then how am I suppose to know what he looks like? Just then a mysterious figure in a white cloak appeared behind Demyx. (Deep voice): Are you looking for someone? Demyx jumps forward and looks behind him. There he spots a tall figure in a white figure, wearing an odd looking mask. (High-Pitched voice): Maybe I can be of some assistance. The mysterious figure then teleports and appears near the entrance. (Deep voice): Follow me. The mysterious figure enters the room. Demyx: Well, it's not like I got anything else better to do. Demyx follows and enters the same room. As soon as he enters the room, the door slams shut. Demyx: Huh? Hey, what the? What's going on? (Deep Voice): You'll have to forgive me, stranger. (High-Pitched Voice): For I can't stand sunlight. Now let me take off my mask, so I can properly introduce myself. Demyx watches as the Mysterious Figure takes off his mask. (3rd Voice AKA Kaien Shiba's voice): My name is Aaroniero... Aaroniero reveals his "face". Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Aaroniero Arruruerie. Also known as the 9th Espada. Demyx: Aaroniero Arruruerie? You're the one I was sent! Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): And why were you sent for me stranger? Demyx: Well, as much as I didn't want to do this, my master sent me to recruit you in our organization. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): I see. And what would happen if I decline you master's offer? Demyx: I'd be force to destroy you. The scene becomes quiet. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Then I guess I'm going to have to deny your offer. Demyx: What? Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): My loyalties are to lord Aizen, not towards your master. And judging on the way you act, you don't seem like much like a fighter. Demyx: Hey! You shouldn't anyone by appearance. Aaroniero quickly draws out his sword and points it at Demyx. Demyx jumps back and flinches with fear. He then turns around and does a 180, while slouching. Demyx: Ohhhh, I knew that they sent the wrong guy. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Know I'm only going to say this once; leave my chamber and never return. Demyx regains his posture and sharply turns towards Aaroniero, while proceeds to pint at him. Demyx: Silence, Fool! Aaroniero watches with confusion. (Cue The 13th Dilemma theme.) Water appears and rises up around Demyx. Demyx raises his arm, creating a ball of water, and eventually summoning his Sitar; Arpeggio. A few twirls from his sitar, and a point at Aaroniero. Demyx: Come on! Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): You have sealed your fate. Fight Demyx: Dance Water, Dance! Demyx begins the fight by playing music on his sitar. As he's playing it, 50 water clones began to emerge from Demyx's sitar. Without hesitating, Aaroniero teleported at rapid speeds, striking down the water clones as fast as he could. One by one, Demyx's water clones are wiped out by Aaroniero. Eventually, Aaroniero managed to wipe out all but 10 of them. As the 10 water clones are about to ambush Aaroniero, Aaroniero's sword begins to glow. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Surge, Water and Heaven, Nejibana! The sword transforms into a large trident. With that, Aaroniero spun the trident around him, wiping out the rest of the water clones. After which, Demyx stopped playing with his music, and generated giant bubbles. The bubbles advanced towards Aaroniero, while Demyx used a Jetstream to push himself forward towards Aaroniero. Aaroniero easily destroyed the bubbles. As Demyx is about to tackle Aaroniero, Aaroniero managed to block his tackle with his trident. The two clash, as both are trying to overpower each other. Demyx: This could've ended easily if you'd join us. We wouldn't have to fight, and I'd be my room playing music. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Then let me continue with disappointing you. Aaroniero managed to break free from the clash, and proceed to swipe at Demyx. Without hesitating, Demyx uses jumped back from Aaroniero, just to use another Jetstream to attempt to ram at the 9th Espada. Aaroniero retaliates by teleporting, probing Demyx to miss. Seconds later, Aaroniero appears behind Demyx an attempts to attack him from behind. He manages to deliver a few hits, causing Demyx to be pushed forward. In response, Demyx summons several water geysers behind him. The geysers managed to hit Aaroniero, resulting in him getting pushed up in the air. Demyx then proceeded to summon more water geysers, juggling Aaroniero in the air. Eventually, growing sick of being juggled, Aaroniero teleported before Demyx could unleash a third wave of geysers. Aaroniero appears a couple yards behind Demyx and proceeds to charge his Cero. Demyx looks behind him, spotting Aaroniero charging a light-blue energy. Demyx: What is that!? Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Cero! The Cero fires directly towards Demyx. Panicking as he's never seen a Caro before, Demyx was hit by Aaroniero's Cero. The blast sent Demyx flying backwards. As he's flying back, Aaroniero teleported and appeared behind Demyx. He then proceeded to slash at the suspended Demyx, juggling him is a similar fashion Demyx did with Aaroniero. Eventually, Aaroniero slammed Demyx to the ground, and proceeded to stab Nejibana onto the ground, creating a whirlpool around him, resulting in Demyx spinning around, and eventually rolling onto the ground. Demyx managed to get back up still able to fight. Demyx: (Pant.. pant)... You know,.... I got to say.... you're a lot tougher than I thought. Arroniero (With Kaien's voice): I will admit that you're tougher than you look too. But, here's the sad thing.... Demyx: Huh? Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): I've been holding back the whole time. Demyx: What!? Arroniero (With Kaien's voice): Allow me to demonstrate.... Aaroniero's "face" begins to dissolve revealing his true face. Demyx: Wha... What am I looking at!? Aaroniero (Deep Voice): This is my true face. Aaroniero (High-Pitched Voice): What you saw was the face of a soul reaper known as Kaien Shiba. Demyx: Oh, man....... You mean, all I had to do was shatter that glass dome of yours and this fight would've been over? Aaroniero (Deep Voice): It's not as simple as you think... Aaroniero (High-Pitched Voice): Because I had devoured the Soul Reaper, I've acquired all of his abilities.... and memories. Aaroniero's head began to shapeshift back into Kaien Shiba's head. Demyx: Wait! You consume others to stronger? That's not fair.... Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): It's sad, but it's true. But that's not even the worst of it.... Aaroniero pulls off his glove revealing his Zanpakutō. Demyx: Wha.... WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR HAND!? Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): This is my Zanpakutō; Glotoneria. With this, I am able to devour other Hollows to make myself stronger. And because of this, I'm to only Espada with limitless evolutionary potential. Demyx: What does that even mean? Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Allow me to demonstrate. Devour, Glotoneria! Aaroniero begins to transform, as his entire lower half become a giant purple blob of tentacles and eyes. Demyx watches with fear. Demyx: You mean.... I have to fight that!? Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): That's correct. And thanks to me devouring 33,650 hollows, my power is unmatched! Prepare to DIE!!!! A couple of the tentacles charged towards Demyx. Demyx leapt to the left, dodging one of the tentacles, and the proceeds to leap to the right, dodging the second tentacles. Beginning to panic even more, Demyx backed up.. Demyx: Dance Water, Dance! In a desperate attempt to increase his chance to kill Aaroniero, Demyx play with his sitar again, and summoned another batch of water clones around the arena. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): Pathetic! Aaroniero proceeded to slam his tentacles onto the ground, violently. Within fifteen seconds Aaroniero managed to wipe out all the water clones. Demyx continues summoning more and more water clones to aid him in battle. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): You never learn. Aaroniero then proceeded to fire Ceroes from out of the purple blob's eyes, and continued slamming his tentacles on the ground, destroying the second wave of water clones. Demyx, growing more and more exhausted, attempts to summon a third wave of water clones. Only this time, 10 appeared. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): (Sigh)... I sorta feel bad for you. Without hesitating, Aaroniero slammed his tentacles for a third time, easily destroying the remaining water clones. Demyx: (pant... pant) COME ON! Why won't you fall!? In a desperate attempt, Demyx decided to perform his Limit Break, Wave Gigs. Demyx: LET'S DO THIS! Demyx began playing with his sitar once again, only this time, he summon a large number of pillars made of water to attack Aaroniero. The pillars of water hit Aaroniero, but it barely pays attention to it. Demyx kept on creating water pillars, until he decided to perform his Final Limit. In the process, a large ball of water appears as he's continuing on jamming with his sitar. Aaroniero notices the water ball, and backs up a bit. Eventually, the water ball explodes, creating a massive watery explosion. The watery explosion hits Aaroniero, causing him to be pushed back, and even crashing onto one of the walls. The wall then gives out, creating a massive hole in Aaroniero's room, and exposing Aaroniero to direct sunlight. Aaroniero (With Kaien's voice): No! Not the sunlight! Nnoooo.... Kaien Shiba's face dissolves, reverting Aaroniero's face back to his original face. Aaroniero (both Deep Voice and High-Pitched Voice):..oooooooo... Demyx witnesses the 9th Espada's fake head dissolve back to his original face. Demyx: Wait! So you can't use your shapeshifting abilities in direct sunlight? If that was the case, I would've destroyed the walls of this room much earlier. Oh, but that would've be extra work..... ''' '''Aaroniero (High-Pitched Voice): (pant... pant...) You dare bring light to my room!? Aaroniero (Deep Voice): You shall perish! DDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEE..... Aaroniero fired streams of water from his Nejibana, while commanding his tentacles to charge at Demyx. Demyx managed to dodged the water stream, and the tentacles. He then proceed to leap onto one of the tentacles and begin to run on the tentacle, making his way towards Aaroniero. Aaroniero proceeds to summon some bubbles and tossed them at Demyx. Demyx easily blocked the bubbles. He then proceeded to create a Jetstream behind him, increases his speed. Eventually, Demyx is at the end of the Tentacle and proceeds to leap upwards, making his way towards Aaroniero's glass dome. Demyx: Time to finish this! Demyx attempts to stab Aaroniero's glass dome with one of the spikes on his Sitar. As he's about to stab Aaroniero, Aaroniero, through some quick thinking, managed to block Demyx's attack, by having his Nejibana intercept the attack. With that counter, Demyx was pushed toward Aaronerio's left side. With that, Aaroniero quickly twirls his Nejibana, and attempts to stab Demyx. Demyx attempts to shield himself with his sitar as a makeshift shield. However, Nejibana easily stabbed through Demyx's sitar, breaking it in half, and stabbing Demyx in the stomach. Blood spews out of Demyx's mouth, and the two halves of his sitar fall out of his hands. Aaroniero (Deep Voice): I should be disappointed with you stranger. Aaroniero (High-Pitched Voice): But in all honestly, you were without a doubt...... Aaroniero (Both Deep Voice and High-Pitched Voice): A complete waste of my time. Aaroniero tossed Demyx's limb body, causing him to fall to the ground. Demyx, weaken and severally injured, Demyx tried to get back onto his feet. He then checks his stomach, and sees blood on his glove. As he's sees the blood, Demyx begins to panic. Demyx: No! No! This is not how it's suppose to end! NNNOOOOOO! As he's panicking, Demyx kneels to the ground. At the same time, Demyx began to dissolve into nothing. While that's going to, Aaroniero, attempts to finish off Demyx by leaping into the air, and crushing him. Demyx's body completely disappears, at the same time Aaroniero crashes to where Demyx's body was. A massive puff of smoke engulfs the area. Eventually the smoke disappeared, revealing that Aaroniero had everted back to his original state. Aaroniero (Deep Voice): (Sigh...) That was a waste of my time. Aaroniero (High-Pitched Voice): There was nothing we could devour. KO * Aaroniero teleported away. * Demyx's body is nowhere to be seen. Conclusion Boomstick: Something tells me that people are going to be glad that both a Kingdom Heart character died, and that it was the most annoy member of Organization XIII. Wiz: Both Demyx and Aaroniero may've been classified as the weakest member of their respected group, however, virtually everything that Demyx could do, Aaroniero easily surpassed. Boomstick: With the exception of Demyx being the better waterbender, Aaron was much faster, stronger, and more durable. Demyx may be able to move at great speeds thanks to his jetstreams, Aaron easily countered it thanks to his Sonído ability. Also, while it is a bit of a petty thing, but Aaron isn't as lazy a Demyx. Wiz: Plus there is the fact that Aaroniero had more abilities at his disposal, and far more experience than Demyx. Remember, prior to his encounter with Rukia, Aaroniero consumed over 33,650 hollows, and inadvertedly one soul reaper. And every time he consumed a hollow, Aaroniero grew stronger and stronger. And easily his biggest advantage was his ability to destroy another's weapon thanks to him consuming Metastacia. Demyx on the other hand, while it's never really clear on how long it's been since he became a Nobody, though we can confirm it was within 10 years, due to his lazy attitude, Demyx lacked a lot of fighting skills at his disposal. Now granted, Aaroniero's biggest disadvantage was his glass dome for ahead, but by the time Demyx knew of this, he had already wasted too much energy trying to find a weak point that it was already too late. Boomstick: In the end, Demyx was all washed up, and received a crushing defeat. Wiz: The Winner is Aaroniero Arruruerie. Next Time Battle between two Pyromaniacs. Who will be rooting for? Aaroniero Arruruerie Demyx Who do you want to win? Aaroniero Arruruerie Demyx Who's your favorite 9th Ranked Member? Aaroniero Arruruerie Demyx Did you agree with the outcome of Aaroniero Arruruerie vs. Demyx? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Water' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Bleach vs Kingdom Hearts Themed Death Battles